


Rowena's Secret Wardrobe

by Alixtheparadox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Harry Gets Smart, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry gets help, Harry in Politics, Harry is Lord Potter, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Mild Language, Mild Weasley Bashing, Mythology References, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rise of Voldemort, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius black takes over Black House, Sirius helps Harry, Sirius takes a Responsible position, Slytherin Politics, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Ministry sucks, everyone believes voldemort is back, fudge gets removed, harry holds his own, harry is not dumb, harry is not weak, hermione is a big help, hermione large role, inefficient ministry, people believe harry, rude slytherins, summer before 5th year, the ministry gets new order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtheparadox/pseuds/Alixtheparadox
Summary: It only takes one strange finding in your mundane routine to change they way your life was headed. Join Harry and Hermione in the summer before 5th year as they hone their skill to battle the forces of Voldemort. AU. Harry fights for independence and political stance. Slow burn h/hr mild bashing of Weasley family. Helpful Sirius, and an original OC that might just have the answers. cross posted on ffn
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

#  Rowena’s Secret Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**1995: Summer Before Year 5**

* * *

16 Heathgate, London 16:42 

19 July 1995

"Why can't anyone do anything right?" Hermione’s stepfather yelled. He had just gotten home from work, and it sounded as though he had stopped by the pub beforehand. She was sitting at the kitchenette with her Charms book open, conveniently charmed to look like a spiritual guide for muggle witchcraft.

“You!” he said with disgust seeing her sitting there. “All you do is sit there and read your stupid books, go to school some secret place up north for most of the year and do NOTHING for this household! NOTHING!” He shouted, slamming his hands on the table, causing Hermione to flinch at the sudden loud noise. "Get out! And take your freakish pagan religious crap with you!" 

Hermione sat there sunned, her whole body going rigid anticipating any further yelling that would cause need for her to react quickly. John had never raised his voice at her in such a way, and never had he targeted her during a drunken episode, he would otherwise choose to go off on other uncontrolled situations.

After Hermione's mother had married this now buffoon of a man, John, Hermione and her mum mutually decided it best to keep her magic a secret from him after a drunken rant one night about the pagan teenagers he had seen earlier that day “spewing nonsense” about spells and spell work.

John wasn't just a stranger that had walked into her mother's life after her dad had died, he was actually her dad’s best friend, and someone she had once considered a great family friend. He took Hermione’s dad’s death hard, they were like two peas in a pod. It wasn’t until a few days after the lowering of the coffin that John started reaching out to her mom to find comfort, and her mom reciprocated it. There were no red flags, at first. It wasn’t until after they married that it started getting worse and his drinking started.    
  
Hermione's mother had started taking down anything around the house that had any resemblance to her dad, she had said that the worst of her grieving time was over and that being reminded of him and seeing his face in photos set her backwards, but Hermione wasn't convinced. She knew that John was the one who was having the worst regression, she had caught him on multiple occasions beer in hand speaking to a photo of her dad. Sometimes he would just stand there and wouldn't move for almost an hour. It was concerning, but her mother reassured her that people work through their grief in different ways.

It had been a year and a half since the accident that took Hermione's father away. It was something that she tried hard not to think about when she was home for the holidays. This summer had been the hardest, even with the therapy sessions her mother had set up for her. As the wizarding world’s war leaked into the muggle world, she was starting to understand the fear that had been prevalent during the first reign of Voldemort and knew she was only beginning to understand the terror that washed over the magical people during Grindelwald's war. Being a part of the Golden Trio, death was sure to follow, and even if the attack on muggle London was by chance, it wouldn't be the last time someone she knew would die.

One thing was for sure: Hermione knew her self worth and to be talked to in such a way by someone, who was little more than a stranger, was unacceptable. She had a life-changing choice to make.

John made his way into the kitchen still glaring at her, rummaging in the overhead cabinet doors looking for a glass and slammed it shut with a look of such loathing that made Malfoy look like a besotted schoolboy. . .

BANG!

Hermione flinched.

_ \-----Flashback----- _

Hendon Central Shopping District 

Hermione and her Dad were taking a stroll down the shopping district, it was the one day of the summer hols that she adored the most. The weather felt nice and a subtle breeze kept the heat away. Many children and adults alike meandered to and fro on the sidewalks, stopping occasionally to browse through shop windows.

CRASH!

There were yellow and purple curses flying everywhere. Building faces were being blown inwards. People were running and screaming. Wizards in dark robes were appearing and disappearing just as quickly as the spells left their wands. 

‘ _ What's happening? Are those spells?’ _ In a panic Hermione searched for her wand in her pocket _ , ‘Of course, I left it at home, I just wanted one non-magical day with my dad, but to have left my wand at home of all places! How stupid of me!’  _ She heard her dad yell out: “Hermione watch out!” He had pushed her out of the way as the building next to them came crumbling down. Hermione watched in horror as rubble and debris came down onto him just where they both were standing seconds ago.

"NO!" She screamed, quickly turning back to where her dad had disappeared under the large chunks. Doing her best to heave as much rubble off of him as possible, she was able to find his face and cleared off just enough for his right arm to move as well.

Her father's face was covered in light grey soot, blood running freely from his nose and mouth "Daddy," She started weakly. Tears pooling and clouding her vision, she knew that she was not strong enough to get the rest of the concrete chunks off of him. "I love you." In a few seconds, she was sobbing, "I'm sorry,” she hiccuped, “ I'm so sorry, daddy. This was supposed to be a normal day.” She reached for his hand, grasping it tightly, willing him to stay with her, willing this to be a nightmare so that she could wake up.

“I’m so stupid; I should have brought my wand with me. I would be able to take this off of you and heal you, but I’m stuck, and I don’t know what I am supposed to do. What should I do; what should I do?” She felt the panic rising in the pit of her belly. “I should have brought my wand; Merlin I’m so stupid. I'm so sorry.”

An ache started developing in Hermione’s chest; the regret for her carelessness became overwhelming and she could vaguely hear sirens getting closer.

“Sweetie, this ...” He grimaced. “This isn’t your fault. You … you didn’t know this was going to happen,” He coughed, fresh blood appearing around his mouth. “Tell your mum that I love her, will you, pumpkin?” His breath became increasingly laboured.

“I promise,” Hermione said weakly, squeezing his hand harder.

“And know this, Princess ... I love you too. And I am so proud of the woman you are becoming. Keep that strong head on your shoulders,” He started, coughing more violently. “Keep that strong head on your shoulders and nothing will be able to stop you.” He squeezed her hand and struggled to breathe. “You will do great things, Hermione…” And with his final words, Daniel Granger departed the mortal plane. 

He was gone. Gone from this world, but most importantly- her. He was gone forever, and she couldn't help but scream in agony, frustration, and anger.

Hermione understood he wouldn't move again, no matter how much she begged for a sign of life. She closed her eyes and stood up, fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. Getting her bearings, she could see the lights from the emergency response units, and survey the extent of the destruction around her. Bodies littered the ground, young and old alike; smoke rose from buildings and rubble covered the sidewalk and streets. She ran towards the middle of the street and flagged down the closest available ambulance.

They quickly got out and pulled the rubble off of her dad. They confirmed what she already knew; he was dead. One of the paramedics came up to her and gave her a once over. Asked standard questions: Did she know this man, what had she seen? Once the paramedic examined Hermione’s injuries and declared them minor scratches, she suggested something else that Hermione only partially heard. The paramedic must have seen the faraway look and asked the police officer to drop her back home, but not before slipping a note into her hand, addressed to her mom about the potential need for a psychiatric follow-up.

  
  


_ \-----End Flashback----- _

Ever since that day, loud noises triggered Hermione and would throw her back in time. From the reading that she had done, and the therapy sessions that she attended to please her mum, it was normal for a traumatic experience to have a lasting effect.

"Fine then, John," She said bitterly. He hated it when Hermione called him that. He had always tried to get her to call him dad, but he could never and would never earn that title. "I guess I'll just go and pack. Wouldn’t want to leave you with any cursed items to cause you more problems,” she slammed her charms book shut and quickly made her way up to her room and started packing.

Once there she took in everything to hold as a keepsake memory, not knowing if she would ever be able to come back, and if she did, would her room still be here. 

Her four-post, pine-framed bed centered the furthest wall from the door, adjoined with two matching nightstands that were decorated with stilled photos of her time at Hogwarts, courtesy of Colin Creevy. Her trunk lay undisturbed at the foot of her bed with a throw blanket across the top. She had a medium-sized dresser on the right wall whilst her closet was built into the left wall.

It was a spacious room, enough so that two windows were placed on the wall the bed was aligned with. Her bookcase was packed to the brim with more books stacked neatly beside it on both sides. Her walls were painted a pastel peach, and the crown trim was a semi-gloss white. These were some of the decoratives that hadn’t been changed since she left for Hogwarts.

She had muggle boy band posters along her wall in some places whilst also a banner of the Chinese New Year, a large circular poster of the horoscope, and a general puppy poster dated from 1991 with a large red circle around the 1st day of September.

Hermione made up her mind and wrote a note to her mum explaining what happened, and attempting to reassure her that she would be ok.

_ Mum,  _

_ I want you to know that I love you and that I always will. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save daddy. While you have never said anything outright, I know what your eyes and actions say … you blame me for my inability to save him. And you are right. My magical abilities should have been enough, but I wasn't prepared and didn't have my wand. I will regret that decision for the rest of my life. _

_ I want you to have the opportunity to build a new life with John. Neither of you needs the reminder of the life you had before, so I'm doing my part and leaving so that you can forget about the pain I've caused and focus on your new happiness. Eventually, I was going to have to choose between a life with you, here in the muggle world, or a life apart from you in the Wizarding World. I guess this decision is just happening earlier than either of us had expected. _

_ I'll always remember the happy times we had as a family. I love you and always will. Please try to forgive me for the pain I have caused you, and know that I am truly wishing for nothing but your happiness. _

_ Eternally your daughter, _

_ Hermione _

  
  


Once she finished packing, Hermione exited her childhood home, placed her note into her mom's book laying on her nightstand. Fighting tears that threatened to fall, Hermione quickly made her way outside and walked to the corner of her street. Looking around to make sure no one was nearby, she lifted her wand above her head and summoned the Knight Bus. 

* * *

4 Privet Drive, Surrey 16:00 

19 July 1995

With a sigh, Harry looked around his disorganized room. It had been exactly a month and a day since the end of the term. His uncle and aunt had been working him like a house-elf since the moment he returned, so much so that keeping his ‘room’ clean and put together became an extra chore in and of itself.

With another, smaller sigh because Harry knew that his room would not clean itself, he got started. He divided his clothes into two piles, dirty and clean, and then opened the wardrobe that his aunt had given him.

It had been collecting dust in a back corner of the attic for years, and when Vernon had contracted a team to clean out the cluttered space, they had asked what he wanted to do with the ugly monstrosity. His uncle had told them to treat it like all the other unwanted junk, but Petunia had convinced Vernon otherwise.

She had insisted that, in her words, ”If that freak has to stay under our roof, he can use that thing to keep his room clean. I’ll not have him behaving like a slob in our home.” Vernon had quickly agreed with his wife and Harry had gained the first piece of  _ new  _ furniture in his life at the Dursleys.

As he tossed in his clean clothes, making a mental note to hang them properly the next day, Harry heard a thunk, as if something heavy had shifted upon landing. After a slight hesitation, he knelt and shoved his clothes over to one side. There he saw that a panel had moved over just enough to reveal a dim light shining on the far side, almost as if it were a laundry chute connecting to the lower level of the house. Unsure if he had missed it during his exploratory search of the wardrobe beforehand, Harry quickly got back on his feet and shifted the wardrobe enough to peek behind it. There he saw no shifted panel and no previously obscured laundry chute.

Going back to the front of the wardrobe, Harry leaned in toward the shifted panel and attempted to adjust it so the opening was larger. He cautiously inserted his hand and wiggled his fingers. When he couldn’t feel his hand touching anything, he poked a hanger through the space and ran around to check the back of the wardrobe once more. The hole did not continue through the back of the wardrobe. 

“Well...” Harry said out loud to himself. “It can’t be any worse than the Chamber right?”

And with that, he shoved the board over more until it gave him just enough room to slip his body through. With one last moment of hesitation, he pushed himself off and into the wardrobe where a slide appeared, hoping for the best.

A wide space opened around Harry as he whisked from the chute and he found himself dropping heavily from a few feet up the wall where the opening led back to the room above. Looking about, Harry was in awe. The small gap opened to a large room that easily could compare to the Hogwarts Great Hall.

The wall to his right caught his interest first. It was staged to be a training area with the walls lined with weapons, many of which weren’t from Britain. Immediately to his right, he first noted the large blue mat with a white circle in the middle that made a small arena. The wall closest to this had many different wooden sticks ranging in size with different lengths and thicknesses.

Walking over he grabbed one that was only slightly longer than his own arm and no thicker than a Beater’s bat’s handle. Releasing it from its mount, he found it to be a lot heavier than he had anticipated. Walking to the center of the mat, he took a couple of good swings around. He felt awkward and clumsy with it and the weight of the stick made his arm and shoulder ache. Deciding that it would be best to put it back before he hurt himself, he had also made the quick decision that he would not be doing that again anytime soon.

Harry then moved over to the next area, where he found a display case that was sitting before the wall. In this display case, his eye caught an infantry helmet. Upon closer inspection, he found a grenade sitting undisturbed next to the helmet and quickly backed away from the table for good measure. Looking at the wall behind this display, Harry was able to name only a few of the many weapons that were displayed across the wall. Without getting any closer, he could spot a few different types of pistols, and a few different types of rifles. Knowing his luck, he kept his distance and did not investigate anymore in this section. 

On the furthest and final part of the wall’s strange assortment of weapons, he was greeted by yet another set of blue mats. This time though, in the center, a wooden dummy was in its place. The walls that surrounded this mat were lined with different types of swords. Harry walked over to the one that most resembled the Sword of Gryffindor that he had once wielded in his second year.

_ ‘What is all of this?’ _ Harry asked himself, looking at another placard and reading the name and found the origin to be Chinese. Glancing at another, he read that it was from the Middle East. Feeling a bit overwhelmed about this collection he turned around to inspect the rest of the room. 

The wall that now faced his right contained many paintings, some had very clear photos and others it looked like they were just a bunch of paint strokes that had to be stared at to figure out what they were. Each one of them also had placards beneath them, this time with names that he was unfamiliar with, and what he presumed were the paintings’ names.

There was another display case that he approached warily, hoping that it wouldn’t contain any other objects that made him uneasy. He had found that it was full of different types of jewelry, each of which also had tiny cards accompanying them. Harry was not one who cared very much for jewelry and continued his self-guided tour. Last on his exploration came a very long range of bookcases that led him right back to the chute. He had passed a comfy looking couch, a small display case with nothing in it, and a nightstand with a tome placed on it as if lay forgotten by whoever had created this place, to begin with. 

Harry walked back down the side of the bookshelves and noticed that some of the books looked rare. ‘ _ Something Hermione would be able to tell,’  _ he thought. Some names of the books were very familiar to his school course work. Other books, however, were a lot more complex and specific on the content. He was extra wary of the books without a name, as he didn't need another fright from when he was younger and ventured into the Restricted Section at school.

One thing for sure that Harry had noticed was that no matter where he stood in the room, there never seemed to be a shadow from the light. He couldn't find the source specifically, but when he looked up it felt as if he had taken to looking at the sun directly.

Not knowing how long he had spent down in this secret room, Harry started to panic about being gone for too long and rushed to find a way back up. Seeing a rope with knots, he realized that he would need to climb to the chute to get out. Harry climbed up the rope with some difficulty, muttering to himself that he needed to find an easier way next time, and pulled himself through the chute and back to his room where he was just in time to hear the doorbell ring.


	2. Chapter 2

##  Chapter 2

update:9/11/2020

* * *

“BOY!” Uncle Vernon's voice echoed through the house. That was Harry’s cue to get the door. With quick thinking before leaving his room, Harry made sure that the nook in his wardrobe was as closed as possible and, for extra measure, threw his clothes in front of it like before. Racing downstairs so that his uncle wouldn’t yell at him again, Harry quickly opened the door out of breath.

“Alright, Harry?” A very familiar female voice asked. Panicked, Harry pushed her back and closed the door to obscure the view. 

“Hermione!” Harry started in a rushed whisper “What are you doing? You can’t be here!” He quickly looked back to make sure his relatives were not approaching the door. 

“BOY! Who’s at the door?” Uncle Vernon’s voice was heard. Harry held his finger up to his lips to signal Hermione to be quiet, looked behind her, and noted her school trunk. He picked up one handle and motioned for her to do so as well.

“Uh, just a solicitor, Uncle Vernon. I made him go away.” Waving his hand in a hurried beckoning motion, they made it upstairs to his room. Shuffling in, they gently lowered Hermione's trunk onto the floor with a soft thump and closed the door behind them. 

“Hermione, you can’t be here! They’ll lose their bloody minds if they find out I snuck you into the house!” Harry said frantically while also looking over Hermione to make sure she wasn’t hurt or bleeding to give some sort of unsaid reason as to why she showed up. “Are you hurt? Did John put his hands on you? I’ll kill him, you know if he did …” 

Finding no physical ailments or tears in Hermione's eyes, he asked, “Wait. Are you running away?”

“I’m fine Harry, I’m not hurt and I didn’t run away … technically,” she said while swatting his hands away.

“What do you mean ‘technically’?” Harry turned to straighten out his bed cover to give Hermione a place to sit while he went to his desk and sat on the wobbly stool. 

“Well, John told me to get out and take my wizarding things with me, in more words than that. So I left a note to mum acknowledging that it would happen at some point, so it might as well be now, given his demands. I'll figure something out. They don’t call me the brightest witch of the age for nothing, you know,” she said with a small laugh. “I have enough money to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until term, or at least until it’s time to go to the Burrow anyways.”

Harry knew what had happened to Hermione’s real father and the quickness with which her mother remarried. He knew of Hermione’s PTSD, even though she was the one to explain to him what that acronym stood for. She provided some insight that he too had a form of it from his life with his relatives and the harsh realities that he had witnessed and been a part of during his years at Hogwarts.

Harry slumped further into his stool resting his elbows on his knees and contemplated whether he should tell her about the hidden space now or if he should help her get to the Leaky Cauldron without his Aunt and Uncle suspecting anything out of the ordinary. After a few moments muddling it over, he came to a decision: finding a place for Hermione was more important than the books he's found.

“We could ask Sirius if he knows a way to help you. Maybe he could find a law that could get you declared an adult so that you can live on your own?” Harry said while getting up to shuffle through his school trunk to find the sock in which he kept his two-way mirror. “It’ll just take a minute really,” he reassured Hermione as she got ready to protest the idea. “Sirius sent this mirror via owl a couple of weeks ago. He said it was the most secure way of communicating and that this one, in particular, was used by my dad, and they would talk to each other with these when in separate detentions. It's quite brilliant really, almost like a muggle mobile.” He sat down next to her. “Here, watch. All I have to do is say his name and it'll warm and buzz in his pocket if he has it on him.”

“Sirius Black,” Harry spoke clearly with his reflection in full view of the mirror. 

“Harry, really! We don’t need to be bothering him while he is trying to get his life together,” Hermione started

“No, Hermione, I’ve been in contact with him at least twice since he's sent it to me. Just give him a second to pi-” He got cut off by an excited older male voice.

“Hey there, Pup!” Sirius’ voice came through clearly.

“Hey, Sirius!” Harry said back. No matter how many times he spoke to Sirius his spirits and mood were always uplifted. “I’ve got a question and a bit of a favour to ask of you,” he started, shifting his eyes over to Hermione before tilting the mirror over in her direction as well. 

“Hermione?” Sirius questioned. “Why don’t you start at the beginning then?” Harry handed the mirror to Hermione so that she could explain to Sirius all that had happened that resulted in her stepfather kicking her out onto the streets. 

“I see,” Sirius said solemnly. “Well, Hermione, unfortunately, there is legally nothing I can do for you in the muggle world.” A look of defeat crossed her face “Nor anything magically I don't think either, since I’m still a wanted fugitive. However, what I can do is offer you a place to live until we can find a better solution.”

“Oh, Sirius I don’t want to be such a bother-”

“Nonsense!” Sirius rebutted, “You would be no bother at all! And anyways, Headquarters is never quiet these days.”

“Headquarters?” Hermione mouthed to Harry. He just shrugged, also not knowing what Sirius meant.

“Actually Hermione, and Harry this involves you too, how would you like to move over to my place today?” Sirius asked with a large smile on his face.

“Really!” Both teens exclaimed, one full of hope and the other relieved. 

“Yes really,” Sirius chuckled. “I have a lot to teach Harry before the term starts about what it means to be a Potter as the Heir of an Ancient and Most Noble House and I have a library here that may just hold the answers needed to free my name,” the last directed pointedly at Hermione.

At the word library, Hermione’s eyes sparkled at the potential knowledge she had been missing out on. Their conversation was interrupted by the shouting of Harry’s cousin Dudley clearly right outside his door.

“MUM! DAD! THE FREAK’S GOT A GIRL IN HIS ROOM!” Dudley yelled to his parents. 

A look of panic crossed both Harry and Hermione’s faces. “Looks like that's my queue to leave! Sirius whispered hurriedly, “Call me again when the coast is clear so we can work on a plan to get you two out of there. Bye pup!” 

“Bye Sirius!” They both said back. 

They both bolted into action, Harry went straight to his wardrobe and started moving clothes around and Hermione pushed her trunk underneath Harry’s bed in a feverish attempt to hide it from view.

“Quick!” Harry said pointing into his wardrobe, “In here! Go through the hole!” 

“What?” Hermione asked in disbelief.

“Hermione, I don’t have time to explain! Just trust me!” He came around her and started pushing her towards his wardrobe. “ Just brace yourself for the landing! Go! He’s almost here!” As Harry said that there was a pair of loud thumps on his door with his uncle’s meaty hand making contact. 

Once Hermione slid down the chute, Harry replaced the loose backboard and put his clothes back again just in time to act as if nothing was out of place. 

“There’s no one here, Uncle Vernon.” Harry opened the door and said as calmly as he could with his adrenaline pumping and attempting to keep him out of the room to no avail.

“Move, boy! I will determine that!” Uncle Vernon shoved Harry roughly out of the way. He stood in the middle of the room looking every which way like a crazed addict searching for a sign of another person. He flipped Harry’s bed forcefully. And saw a trunk but didn’t say anything about it. Uncle Vernon then moved to his desk and pushed it out of the way. He looked at the closed wardrobe and looked at Harry and smiled at him believing he found where he was hiding this mysterious girl.

“You think you’re so clever, hiding someone in your room in this wardrobe that my wife so graciously got you, boy!” Uncle Vernon ripped open the doors to the wardrobe to be met with Harry’s cluster of clean clothing lining the bottom. With a defeated grunt, Uncle Vernon turned to Harry.

“Clean up this mess! We do not keep slobs in this household!” He walked out slamming the bedroom door behind him. 

Harry let go of the breath that he was holding and quickly put his room back together. He made sure that his uncle and cousin were no longer going to bother him by waiting a moment before going back to his wardrobe, pulling the clothes out of the bottom, and sliding down the chute to join Hermione in the mysterious room that he had found just earlier that day.

Harry landed on his feet and took a look around to see that Hermione was reading through the spines of the books that lined the walls. She turned around quickly in excitement.

"Harry! This room is incredible! These books are first editions and original manuscripts, and they're so very rare! Where did you find them?" Hermione could barely contain her happiness as she gently leafed through one of the books she pulled down from the shelf.

"Er, I found them when I found this room," He replied while rubbing the back of his head. "I only found it this morning. You came here before I could even send you an owl about it." He came closer to her looking at the books alongside her, "So, what makes them so special besides being the first editions or manuscripts? There are loads of first edition books in Flourish and Blotts, you know." 

"I know that Harry,” giving him an incredulous look, “But these are the  _ original  _ first editions." She pulled a book down and Harry managed to see the title briefly: _ The Book of Charms & Spells. _ "There are details in here that are not in our school books, for instance," she flipped a few pages carefully until she found a spell. "Look, Wingardium Leviosa, a simple spell that we learned our first year. Nowhere in our first-year book does it have this warning in it." She shifted the book in a more comfortable position, straightened her pose, and shifted into what Harry liked to call 'Lecture time'.

_ "Wingardium Leviosa, _

_ Although this spell is quite simple in nature and a helpful one indeed, it can also be used in battle to permanently incapacitate your enemy by levitating them through a window and canceling the spell, allowing the enemy to fall to their death. As such, this spell should be taught to those who are responsible enough to not do such a thing." _

"It continues on in graphic detail of other horrible ways it could be used," Hermione shuddered and closed the book placing it gently back on the shelf where she found it. "I understand why they removed it from our student books but still, I feel almost cheated."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and looked at the shelf again and found another book that was familiar to him. He grabbed  _ Curses and Counter-curses _ and flipped to a random page towards the middle. He read it out loud.

_ "Petrificus Totalus _

_ This curse causes the victim's arms and legs to snap together, causing them to fall down, stiff as a board. However, the person's ability to hear, see (however just straightforward), feel, and think are unaffected. Quite a tactical curse to use in self-defense and to remove yourself from the situation. But when one is left unable to move, the vulnerability and lack of resistance make it easy to take advantage of the victim. Because this curse does not have a time limit of effectivity, one could, after casting this on the victim, use it to torture and cause bodily harm. Being under this curse for an extended period of time could lead to pain for the victim since they have all their senses available to them. Their inability to move can even induce mental distress so dire that it alone could potentially drive a weak mind into a mild case of insanity." _

Closing the book slowly, he placed it back on the shelf and looked at Hermione, eyes wide, "That's mental!"

"This could completely change the notion of what determines Light and Dark curses, Harry!" Hermione explained, "Everything that we have been taught has been diluted-"

"Hermione, breathe!" Harry said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Do you really believe that they would teach this type of thing in school? Especially with Hogwarts housing Blood purists? Just think what havoc would occur if someone like Malfoy body-bound someone and left them in an unused classroom. What would have happened if, back in first year, we hid Nevilles body instead of leaving him in the common room?" He released her, "These are simple spells that we have learned how to use one way, but all spells can be used for purposes other than originally intended. Like a kitchen knife. It's used to prepare food but what stops a person from using it to stab someone?" Harry asked her.

"Common sense is knowing that the knife is not intended to be used as a weapon, but can be if used in self-defense," Hermione answered confidently.

"Exactly, but you were never taught that. You just know that a knife is sharp and can do the job needed. And given how specific spells often are, and how uncommon common sense is in the magical world, I doubt most wizards would naturally think of such a thing," He confirmed.

"Since when did you become so smart, Mr. Potter?" She teased him with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I've always been smart! I just don't always act on it," he finished off lamely, grinning at her.

"Isn't that the truth," Hermione scoffed. She proceeded to look at the shelves of books again. "Well, if Sirius is finding a way for us to get picked up today, how are you going to have access to this room Harry?"

"I don't know, I was thinking I could just ask it to be taken, come up with some sentimental reason or another."

"Hm, that may work … you could say that you bought it. Although a strange thing to give to you randomly, they can't deny you your property," Hermione mused.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, “My Aunt and Uncle believe I’m something less than human Hermione, they'll take anything that I haven't bought away as quickly as the wind changes.”

He said walking towards the knotted rope, "But I think that'll convince whoever comes and picks us up,” he waited for her to walk over, “Come on, let's get out of here. I still have to pack." Already knowing the answer Hermione asked warily looking at the rope that was now in Harry's hand, "And how exactly are we going to get back?"

"By climbing, unfortunately," Harry said, holding the rope out for her to grab, "Here, you go first and I'll hold the rope steady."

Hermione made it up and through the chute without much difficulty muttering to herself, “Good thing I wore jeans.” 

Harry was briefly confused about her statement until he looked up and realized the position they were in, his face flushed with embarrassment that he had gotten a great view of Hermione's bum.


	3. Chapter 3

4 Privet Drive, Surrey 17:45 

19 July 1995

## Chapter 3

updated:9/11/2020

* * *

“Make yourself at home, Hermione,” Harry said to her as he started picking up items in his room and tossing them into his trunk. “I’ll pack up the rest of my things so when Sirius gets here, we can leave right away.” 

Hermione took a quick look around and determined that Harry’s unmade bed would be the most out of way place for her to be. She watched Harry rummage through his desk drawers flipping through sheets of parchment before placing them back. He opened another drawer and pulled out his inkwell and overly used quills and tossed them into his trunk too.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, a look of disgust crossed her face as she watched how careless he was with his writing tools.

“What?” he said sheepishly, realizing his action caused her distress.

“I swear, Harry. Now I know why your homework assignments always have ink blotches. If you would just take care of your quills that wouldn’t happen,” she said in a matter of fact tone.

“Well, how else should I pack them? I gave up after the second year when they all broke on the train ride home, I just got new ones when the term starts.”

“Are you magic or not Harry?! There are cushioning charms you can put on bags to prevent that!” He just looked at her, unsure what to say. Laughing nervously, he went back to rummaging through his things and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Seriously Harry, you are such a boy!” Hermione exclaimed as she watched Harry continue to pack his trunk by throwing in his dirty and clean clothes in without bothering to fold them. He gathered all of his remaining parchment and quills he had on his desk and threw them into the trunk, along with the owl treats he kept there as well. He then got down onto the floor and meticulously picked at a floorboard, revealing a secret cubby hole that held his invisibility cloak, marauders maps and letters from his friends. 

“Well duh, I was born this way,” Harry retorted. “There, all-” grunting to get his trunk closed “done.” He sat on top of it giving Hermione a cheeky smile that his unorganized chaos still worked fine. She shook her head and laughed, “You are something else, Harry.” 

After a moment of silence that was anything but awkward she asked, “Will you be telling your Aunt and Uncle that you’ll be leaving?”

Harry got up quickly, “I probably should, I’ll be right back, try to not make any noise.”

“Uncle Vernon?” Harry had made it to the living room, “My Godfather Sirius Black, you remember him-”

“That murder-” he cut his response short and looked at Harry with his bulging eyes.

“Yes, he sent me a letter today saying that he would be sending some friends over to pick me up. I thought I would just let you know that today is my last day here.” Although he didn’t receive a letter he wasn’t exactly lying, and he wasn't too sure on who exactly was picking him and Hermione up either.

“Today you say?” Uncle Vernon asked. “I suppose I should take Petunia and Dudley out shopping with Margie and then perhaps dinner, to celebrate of course,” he had an uneasy look on his face when he got up. “And when did he say they would be picking you up boy?”

“He didn’t Uncle Vernon, just that they would come by tonight to get me.” 

“Be gone before we get back home boy, or there will be consequences for having me go out of my way to avoid you freaks!” He spat.“ I want no funny business in this house while we are gone. Not one thing out of place or missing boy,” Uncle Vernon said once he’d collected himself. “Petunia! Dudley! Get changed! We are going out to be with Margie tonight!” he waddled his way upstairs and Harry soon followed behind into his room.

“Well that was easy enough,” He said to Hermione.

“No troubles?” she questioned.

“Surprisingly not, Uncle Vernon still thinks Sirius is a mad murderer on the run,” Harry said with a smirk and resumed his spot on his desk chair. 

“That’s so wrong to do,” Hermione giggled “but it worked! How long do you think it will take for them to leave?”

“Oh, not long,” he said as they both could hear the hurried movements of the remaining residents of 4 Privet Drive. A few hasty closed doors, some mumbled words exchanged and the distinct sound of three individuals walking down a set of wooden stairs. 

“BOY!” they both heard Uncle Vernon’s shout, “We are leaving, and you best be gone by the time we get back!” reminding Harry again.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon!” Harry shouted back. With that, the front door opened then closed and they watched from the window as the Dursley family drove off.

After a few quiet moments, she spoke up again.

“What did Sirius mean by Headquarters?”

“I’ve no idea, he told me not to worry about him since there were so many people going in and out of his home, but no mention of a Headquarters.” 

“So what should we do while we wait?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure?” Hermione answered looking at the wardrobe, “How sure are you that if we take this with us that it’ll still work the same?”

“I’m not very sure, but I didn’t have this before this summer and I had nothing there before. Should we test it out?” Harry suggested

“How?”

“Well, I could go down in it and you can move it across the room,” Harry suggested with a shrug.

“That could be dangerous! We don’t know what would happen to what’s inside let alone if someone was in it, we should put something in there that isn’t living. Hedwig’s cage for instance.” Hermione insisted

“Okay let’s do that and then we both can move it and see if anything happens,” Nodding his head in agreement. 

Swiftly moving to his window, he grabbed Hedwig’s empty cage and went into the wardrobe. 

“Hermione, where should I put it?” He yelled towards the exit.

“Just place it there, Harry. I can see it just fine from here.”

Harry made it back through the small doorway with a little assistance from Hermione. They readied each other on opposite sides of the wardrobe and counted to three before shifting it across the room.

“Well,” Hermione said gasping, “That was a bit heavier than I expected”

Harry gasping as well, “I’m going to have to really get into shape after this, my arms are starting to hurt,” laughing a little. 

They both moved to open the doors to the hidden entryway, Harry with a hopeful look and Hermione already thinking of different ways to move forward if this failed. They both glanced in together and immediately noted that Hedwig’s cage had remained completely undisturbed throughout all the movements they had made. Smiling at each other at the implications, excitement filled them both with the promise of making both this move, and any future moves, that much easier.

Still beaming with excitement, Harry suggested, “Let’s get ahold of Sirius to find out what the plan is.” 

* * *

Diagon Alley 12:00

19 July 1995

“Hey, Fawley! Going to buy out my store again?” Yelled out the friendly store clerk.

Tapping his long nimble fingers on his chin in mocking contemplation, “Only perhaps half of it this time, Ms. Faellen,” looked over and gave her a polite smile. She giggled turning quickly to hide the developing blush on her cheeks.

Atlas Black-Fawley was of average height, thin but not sickly. He moved with grace akin to what you would expect of royalty. He had the same characteristics that ran through all of those within the Black bloodline; high cheekbones and prominent jet-black hair. His looks took after his father’s line while his mannerisms and personality took after his mother. 

His mother Phoebe Fawley was the last living member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Fawley in the wizarding world. The family had been annihilated in the first war; they were a neutral family that came to an unfortunate demise at the hands of Lord Voldemort’s Death Eaters. Phoebe survived physically unharmed arriving at her family vacation cottage as the Dark Mark was placed above the burning remains.

She fled the country after, freezing her family's assets within Gringotts from all possible inquiries unless done by herself. It was during her time in Europe that she had met Alphard Black who had been cast out from his family the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black for encouraging his nephew to think for himself regarding the pureblood agenda to eradicate all muggle-born magicals. They soon fell in love and conceived a child, Atlas.

Atlas Black-Fawley, named after the Greek titan in favour of his mother who also was named after a Greek goddess. Alphard, believing in the Black tradition of naming all sons after a constellation or God agreed on said Titans name in the hope such name would bring the same powers to him of the natural understanding of navigation through the stars. 

Although both parents did not partake in the blood supremacy that had stained Great Britain, Atlas was raised with all the proper mannerisms that all Sons and Daughters of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses went through.

Growing up as an aristocratic man his hair was grown and never cut above the shoulders. In public settings, his hair was placed in a high bun on his head. The curls of the Black lineage refused to be tamed and it showed through. Although on most wizards this would look unkept the Black family had a crazed aura that was enunciated by these untamable curls. Just as any other man of his age, he was gifted with facial hair. In accordance with his upbringing, it was trimmed and well kept. 

As the last male of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Fawley. Atlas overtook the lordship once he became of age and all the responsibilities that entitled. His mother had passed away from dragon pox when he was merely 9 years old, he was instructed even deeper in the ways of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black in etiquettes and nobility.

Thankfully his father did not believe in the crazed _Blood Purity_ that most of his predecessors did. Alphard raised Atlas to be a gentleman with an open mind, just as his mother’s family had been taught. But that did not stop Alphard reminding Atlas that although he did not favour blood purity, he did come from two most ancient houses and must always act accordingly. 

Even though his father was removed from the family, Sirius Black and his scandal of being sorted into the House of Gryffindor was not hidden from them. Being five years his junior, Atlas didn’t see the need to associate himself with his cousin. He himself was sorted into Ravenclaw and he cared more about his studies than to involve himself in the mischief of his cousin and friends. 

As Atlas became an adult, he immersed himself into his studies and Lordly duties. He didn’t see the need to dally in any lasting relationships of a romantic nature. He knew that he was an eligible bachelor coming from an Ancient and Most Noble house, and with that a large sum of money it made him an even more desirable target by all witches. 

He was well versed in the aftermath of the war, along with who ended in Azkaban. With two members of the Black family locked up, he kept his Black lineage as quiet as he best could. 

Along with the rest of the wizarding world, Atlas had believed it was believed that Sirius’ true motive came through and betrayed the Potters, pulling one of the greatest Slytherin stunts, hiding in plain sight. 

Making his way through the many shelves lined with books, Atlas plucked a few titles that he knew he did not have currently in his library. He liked to keep his information up to date, keeping both older copies and newer copies for cross-referencing and to please his need as a scholar to find the mistakes and to put together his own collection of books made specifically for students. He had a plan to improve the material that Hogwarts used to teach their students.

He walked up to the clerk from earlier “Just these few today, Ms. Faellen,” he said with a kind smile.

“Please sign here,” When she passed him the official Gringotts pay slip he did so accordingly with no hesitation. “It was great to see you again, Atlas,” Smiling prettily, “You should come by more often.”

“I’ll make sure to try my best,” He replied, smiled at her one last time and left the store. 

* * *

4 Privet Drive, Surrey 20:45

19 July 1995

“I would say let’s go back and explore that strange room more but we’ve no idea when-” he was cut off by the front door being opened. “Huh, they cant be back already, it takes at least this long just for them to eat...” Harry looked at Hermione in a bit of panic. “Maybe they forgot something?” peering outside Harry didn’t see Uncle Vernon’s car. Sharing another look with Hermione he put his fingers up to his lips and motioned her to follow. They heard three distinctive voices downstairs.

“Why must everyone put an umbrella stand right where people walk?” A feminine voice said.

“Seriously Nymphadora, to say you’re an Auror with how clumsy you are is a-” the teens both recognized that voice very well.

“Moony!-” “Professor Lupin!” Both teens exclaimed in excitement to each other running down to greet their rescuers.

“Now Hermione, I haven’t been your Professor for over a year, there’s no need for the formalities. You’re part of the pack, call me Remus, or Moony.” He smiled at her.

“Okay” She said shyly “I will do my best”

“This is Nymphadora Tonks” Remus motioned next to him. ”Sirius’ younger cousin-”

“Just Tonks, unless you want to lose your manly bits.” She winked at Harry flirtatiously causing his cheeks and neck to turn a rosy color.

“Leave the poor lad alone, Tonks,” A tall dark man said behind Tonks, his voice radiating deeply from his chest. 

Tonks rolled her eyes at him and pointed, “This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he sounds scarier then he actually is.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” They both said.

“Now Harry, go gather your things so we can take our leave,” Remus said with a friendly smile on his face. 

“Yeah, sure thing,” He started going back upstairs. “Actually Remus, there’s a piece of furniture I bought, and I don’t want the Dursleys to do anything to it while I’m gone, do you reckon we can take it too?”

“Of course Harry, lead the way,” Remus followed Harry upstairs to his room to get his items.

“Just this wardrobe here,” He pointed “Sirius won’t mind will he?” 

“I highly doubt he would mind Harry, I believe he even has a room set up for you so that you have your own space,” Remus said with a soft smile. He shrunk the wardrobe and trunk and handed them to Harry who placed them into his jeans pocket.

“Hermione's trunk is here too,” Harry pointed, “Just under the bed here, we had to keep it out of view from my uncle, they didn’t know she was here all day.” Remus nodded and shrunk down Hermione’s stuff.

“Stick that in your pocket, don’t want to lose it with how we are traveling.” returning back downstairs they were greeted with Tonks having a large smile on her face and Hermiones cheeks dusted with a rosy color.

“Alright, Hermione?” Harry asked, looking between Tonks and her. 

“Im fine, Harry.” She responded

“Is everyone ready now?” Kingsley asked meeting the group in the entryway, hands clasped behind his back.

“Just need to give Hermione her possessions,” Remus spoke, seeing Harry do the hand off “Mad-Eye is in the backyard, let's hurry before the Portkey expires.” 

“I’ll pop ahead and send the all clear,” Tonks quickly shifted into a more professional role.

All three made their way to the backyard as quickly as they could. Mad-Eye had his normal eye on them as they arrived and his magical eye swirled around in the socket making sure that no other person would interfere. “Quickly now!” he ushered them with his gruff voice. “Do I need to explain how this works?” He asked. Both teens shook their heads no, remembering using a portkey to get to the Quidditch World cup just last summer. A misty form approached them, manifesting into a jack rabbit and Tonks’ voice could be heard, “All clear boss, see you lot inside!”

“I’ll follow soon, Moody,” Kingsley motioned. 

“Excellent,” He pulled out an old hat and waited for all participants to place a finger on it before activating it, “Phoenix Fire''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a large add on, feel free to point out any mistakes, my Beta's are doing their best with the current global crisis, but I wanted this to be posted anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

13 Grimmauld Place, London 21:00

19 July 1995

## Chapter 4

updated: 9/11/2020

* * *

Two of the four travellers landed smoothly, Harry and Hermione stumbled quite a bit and ended up on the ground anyways. Hermione recovered quickly with a huff and straightened out her clothing while Harry remained on the floor for a bit longer with a groan. 

“I need more practice with all forms of wizarding travel,” He said as a hand appeared in front of his face to assist. 

Lupin chuckled, “Unless you’re travelling by wizard means often, Harry, you’ll probably always end up on the floor.”

“Good to know,” he grumbled.

“Are we in London?” Hermione asked.

“Aye lass,” Mad-Eye said, handing her a slip of paper. “Now read this, memorize it, and destroy it.” She grabbed the paper, read it and handed it to Harry, her eyes growing large as though she saw something that wasn’t in front of her moments before. Harry looked at her curiously and she ushered him to read the slip.

“The Order of the Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England,” Harry whispered to himself. Harry looked at Hermione who in turn placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look forward at the townhomes in front of them. To Harry’s amazement, the two homes of 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place started separating. Moving as though a giant was forcing them apart. In place of what would be a gap, the existence of number 12 Grimmauld place became true.

“I love magic!” Harry exclaimed with a large smile on his face. Forgetting about the paper in his hand as Lupin grabbed it and cast a quick Incendio to destroy the evidence.

“Let’s get inside, I know there are quite a few people who would be excited to see the both of you,” Lupin smiled at them both walking forward. Mad-Eye knocked on the door, three times, paused and twice more before the door opened on its own accord.

Lupin stopped both eager teens before entering, “We have to be quiet walking through the foyer. This house belongs to The Black family. The last resident was a foul woman, your godfather’s mother to be precise,” he said as an aside to Harry, ”and has a larger than necessary portrait of herself on the wall. She will start screaming obscenities about blood supremacy if she is woken from behind the curtain. Once we are in the kitchen you can talk normally.” Harry and Hermione both nodded in understanding, now cautiously entering the house and looking around.

The House of Black was not what either of them had imagined. A thick layer of dust covered the portraits and shelves that lined the walls. The hardwood flooring also had a noticeable traffic path while the edges by the walls remained gray. Mad-Eye and Lupin both moved quickly in front of them leading them to what they assumed was the door to the kitchen. Lupin smiled at them before opening the door and waved them towards him. Not before Hermione saw the disturbing sight of several shrunken house-elf heads hanging from hooks on the wall before entering the kitchen. 

The kitchen wasn’t much better in the cleanliness department. There was a large long table in the center seating up to at least 20 guests. To the far wall opposite of the entrance was the stovetop, counters on either side and a refrigerator. To the left there was a door that led to an unknown location and to the right a wall with grossly peeling paisley patterned wallpaper. Seated at the table were Sirius, Tonks, now sprouting short neon pink hair, and Ginny.

At the further end of the table, closest to the door that led to another room, sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to a man with rusty colored hair alongside Charlie. At the other end of the table sat Ron with his twin brothers Fred and George talking in hushed whispers with excitement in their eyes. Sirius was the first to acknowledge the four by standing up with a large smile on his face. Once the door was closed behind him, he exclaimed.

“Harry! Hermione! Welcome to the House of Black, as unwelcoming as it may look!” he rushed over and gave Harry a large warm hug, “I missed you, pup.” He whispered before moving to Hermione. The others occupying the room also rose to greet the duo with hugs and well wishes.

“It’s so very nice to see you again Hermione,” Sirius said to her sincerely. Never forgetting it was her that rescued him with her brilliance.

“You as well Sirius, you’re looking much better and well-fed!” She said with a heartfelt smile

Sirius barked out laughing, “it’s a bit difficult to stay a twig with Molly’s cooking.” She laughed in agreement, turning to wave hello to the rest of the people within the kitchen.

“Let’s get the two of you settled into your rooms, there are many here so you both get your own. Do you have your things?” Sirius said once everyone settled back down. Both teens nodded their heads and reached into their own pockets to pull out the toy size trunks and wardrobe. 

They both followed him out of the kitchen and up two flights of stairs, taking note of all the gothic decorations that lined the walls of the hallways. Once they reached the landing Sirius started to point out to the left, “this room is Ron’s, the twins are across from him. Harry, your room is next to Ron’s, the room after yours is my cousin’s, Nymphadora, but don’t call her that if you value your family jewels,” He winked. “Hermione your room is across from Harry’s. Ginny’s room is the one after yours,” He looked at them both and they nodded.

“Now, Harry, since I am presently your _illegally_ legal guardian, I am giving you permission to use magic in the house, so long as you do not parade that around the Weasley kids, Molly has forbidden them to use magic. Hermione, I’m not your guardian or parent, but neither is Molly, as this is my home you also have my blessing to use magic as you wish.” Both teens looked at each other excitedly.

“Thank you, Sirius!” They both exclaimed simultaneously.

He smiled at them both, “Now, hurry and get your rooms set up, we are having a late-night dinner today. Bathroom is that door at the end of the hall,” He pointed, “There’s another on the floor below you if needed.” He smiled at them once more, “I really am so happy that the both of you are here, tomorrow we will talk about the current situation with Hermione, and then you two have the freedom to do as you both please.” He turned and headed back to the stairs, presumably to go back to the kitchen.

“You take a shower first Harry, if you want, I’ll take mine after dinner. I didn’t realize how hungry I was with all the excitement of today.” Embarrassment crossed over Harry’s face, realizing that although getting food and water for two while his aunt and uncle were home was almost an impossible task, Hermione was more accommodated to a full meal by this hour unlike himself.

“Don’t give me that look Harry,” she said, opening her door, “We weren’t exactly in the most opportune location for you to offer me anything more than what you did. That snack kept me satisfied until coming here.” 

“That’s true,” He sighed, shifting his eye towards the bathroom door. “Alright, I’ll see you downstairs in a minute.” Harry turned to his room, enlarged his trunk with a quick double tap of his wand and fished out some comfortable clothes to wear downstairs.

His room was nothing extravagant, tattered curtains fell loosely around the windows, the dresser was cocked to the side due to a broken leg, and the bed frame looked like it had seen many better days. But he could tell the sheets were clean and the amount of dust that covered the surfaces couldn’t have been there longer than a few days. It seemed that whoever had placed the sheets hadn't bothered to fix anything else, which confused Harry, a simple Reparo could have fixed the whole room up. He would have to remember to ask Hermione to help him with this tomorrow.

The bathroom thus far was the brightest room that he had seen, with white tarnished tiled walls that climbed only halfway with a seafoam green to continue to the ceiling. White 2x2 tiled squares littered the floor. The shower tub was also white, with ornate off white almost grey feet. The shower head was positioned above the middle of the tub with a metal ring rod to hold the shower curtain.

Two medium gas lamps were found on the wall that were lit magically. A small space heater with only four rungs sat under the window. The sink was made of a substance that looked like granite, white and gray stripes slithering across the surfaces like snakes. The sink was held in place by ornate metal legs and above it was an in-wall medicine cabinet. On closer inspection the cabinet had an undetectable extension charm on it and was more like a linen closet with a few shelves of towels.

After taking a quick shower, he made his way quickly and quietly downstairs into the kitchen where he saw everyone as they were when he had entered the first time. Empty plates in front of each resident and mounds of untouched food on the table. 

“Alright, Harry!” Ron exclaimed, “Can we eat now, Mum?” The whole table laughed at him, causing Harry a bit of situational embarrassment realizing they had waited for him to eat, and felt a bit guilty for taking time to shower before dinner instead of after.

“Hush, Ronald,” Molly scolded, “I just got the food on the table, you can wait until Harry has found a place to sit.” She looked at Harry expectantly. He quickly found his way to the empty seat next to Hermione that sat across from Ginny and Tonks. 

Dinner went along without a hitch; everyone was excitedly talking to Harry and Hermione and they in turn did the same.

“Hey Tonks?” Hermione caught her attention.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Tonks answered playfully.

“Wasn’t your hair brown when you picked us up, and longer?” she asked

“Oh you mean…” Tonks’ hair swiftly changed from the shocking short pink, to long past her shoulders and brown. With both Harry’s and Hermiones mouths hanging open in awe, her hair reverted back to being short and pink. “Yea, it's a little harder to spot me in the dark if my hair is dark too, you know. Pink is a little bright,” she finished with a wink.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other eyes wide and mouths still agap.

“That's so cool!””You’re a Metamorphmagus?” they said in unison. Causing Tonks to laugh.

“It looks like someone did their homework,” Tonks said, still amused. 

“Hermione is a walking encyclopedia, I bet you she knows more than all at this table,” Ginny cut in with a haughty attitude.

“Except for maybe Dumbledore,” Harry injected shaking his fork in the air for emphasis. 

“It’s Professor Dumbledore, Harry,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “It's a really rare ability,” she spoke quickly, proving her vast knowledge. “Not classified as a creature, even though you can turn into anyone with just sheer will.”

“We think it's hereditary, somewhere along the Black bloodline, but my mum can't do it and neither can my dad, so who knows at this point.” Tonks shrugged, and took in some bites.

Once everyone was full to the brim, Molly shooed all the teens off to bed.

* * *

NEWGATE STREET VILLAGE, ENGLAND NORTH OF LONDON 22:40

19 July 1995

_Aqua Eructo Charm_

_A more specifically powered water charm than Aguamenti. The water flow can be anything from a thin fountain to an immense, powerful and destructive jet._

_This water can be used for a variety of purposes, such as extinguishing fires, and fires from Dragons, defeating salamanders, and pushing heavy objects that wingardium leviosa would strain. It will even do damage to creatures such as dugbogs and erlkings, although it is most often used to extinguish flames, as above noted. *_

_This charm is mostly taught to the older children in schools. Without control, one could easily turn a classroom into a swimming pool…_

Atlas placed his quill into the inkwell and rubbed his face. He had spent the last couple years of his life creating an all-inclusive book of spells focusing on magical theory. It was during his time at Hogwarts that he discovered his love for Magical Theory. The class unfortunately was canceled as a mandatory class after completing 1st year, not enough students were interested in taking it as an elective. It used to be a required class, and now has become nothing more than an extracurricular course that was only scheduled if enough students applied for it.

He had petitioned for it taking the statistics of the student population and their OWL results showing a steady decline on practical exam results. He was sure that this was due to the students not understanding why the spells do what they do and he was doing everything in his power to change that. Atlas truly believed that if you understood the capabilities of magic, performing them would become easier, and then following would be the power and that came from genetics. 

Closing the tome and straightening his research that was scattered across the top of his desk and levitating around his desk, he left his study and crossed his modest flat to enter his kitchen. There a house elf came into view. 

“Master Fawley, is you hungry, sir? Mipsy will fetch it.”

“Only something small, Mipsy. I will be retiring soon and don’t want to sleep on a heavy stomach.”

“Of course, Master Fawley, yous are waiting at the table sir and I will have something light for yous to have before bed.” 

Atlas took a seat at the dining table lost in thought on his work when Mipsy had his food placed in front of him.

“Hobnobs and chamomile, Mipsy?” he asked amused with his elegant eyebrow raised

“T’is Masters favorite when growing up, Mipsy worries that Master is working too hard.” She said, ringing her wrists nervously. 

“This pleases me Mipsy, very much. I shall be going to sleep tonight with a warm belly and happy heart.” He smiled at her and she popped away to leave him to his food and musing.

Mipsy had become his personal house elf once his mother died. His father took her death roughly and the house elf took care of him for the following years until he went to Hogwarts. It wasn’t until after Hogwarts that he realized how much Mipsy really took care of him, made sure that he was fed and got sleep. Throughout his time in Hogwarts through and through his adulthood Mipsy still made sure that he didn’t lose himself in his studies.

Just as he had finished his last hobnob and was about to drink the rest of his tea, Mipsy popped back into his presence.

“A letter arrived sirs from the fiery bird belonging to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.” She placed the letter next to him and popped out of view. Atlas looked up towards the ceiling, his mental strength mostly gone with his bed was so near. With a sigh, and squeezing his eyes shut momentarily in mild annoyance of the inconvenience of the Headmaster’s timing, he opened the letter.  
  


_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Lord Fawley,_

_I have taken great consideration of your insight and research into Magical Theory concerning the trending decline in the student body OWL results. I have brought it up to the attention of my staff and those belonging to the Board of Governors. It has been mutually agreed that a test year will be delivered on Magical Theory as a Core class. Only available to the 5_ _th_ _year students. It was a unanimous vote that a year would be enough to test your theory and will do no harm to the students in doing so._

_The Board of Governors also believe that since this is your theory that you are best fitted to teach the lessons. If you agree to these terms, the Board of Governors have requested a copy of your curriculum and the book(s) you will be using for your class no later than 15 August 1995._

_I wait eagerly for your response,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Atlas groaned at the letter, flipped it upside down on the table and got up from his chair, his back cracking back in place as he stretched. He would deal with this new development after he had a good night’s rest and the proper mental strength to reply to the headmaster. 

“Mipsy, leave the letter on the dining table, I will address it tomorrow morning after I’ve had my breakfast.” He said into the room as he walked out, not waiting to see if Mipsy had arrived in the room as he spoke. 

Atlas stripped his clothing down to his boxers and slipped in-between the sheets of his bed. The weighted blanket formed around his body like a gentle hug and he was no longer a part of the conscious world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Information gathered for the spells are from different sources online, vary from the HP wiki and the Pottermore website. Any and all Spells from this chapter on with detailed description with an "*" is respectfully from one of the HP universe website grabs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to point out, that I feel the total amount of students that apparently attend Hogwarts is too little. I've beefed up the numbers slightly. You'll see that talked about briefly in this chapter.

20 July 1995

## Chapter 5

Updated: 9/11/2020

* * *

Harry woke up slowly. His face burrowed into his pillow and the fluffy warm comforter wrapped securely around him. He was tempted to go back to sleep, closing his eyes, when he remembered that today Sirius would be working with him and Hermione about her predicament of being a runaway. Pushing himself up onto his knees he grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand to his left. Crawling out of bed he found his jeans and grabbed a clean t-shirt out of his trunk and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Sirius and Hermione sitting at the table talking quietly over a cup of tea. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for the rest of the occupants of the house. 

“Good morning, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you,” he replied, making his way to the table where both Hermione and Sirius greeted him with a smile.

“Hermione here was telling me about yesterday and how she ended up at your home, Harry. We spoke in depth about the current situation, although I cannot adopt her into the House of Black, in the legal sense through the Ministry for Magic, I am in fact the last remaining Black Heir to take the Lordship which has been granted to me by magic. The family tree has been updated recently. If there’s one thing that my family did right, it was how our Lordship title was passed down. By the death of the previous Heir and only transferred if that branch in the tree has been eliminated,” he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “The better news Harry, is that the Lordship title still holds effect even if the Ministry for Magic wants me dead, Most Ancient and Noble House Lordy rules and whatnot, therefore I have instituted that Hermione Granger is a Ward of the House of Black,” Sirius grinned, “And, in doing so she now has a new place to call home.” Sirius smiled widely at Hermione. 

“Thank you, Sirius!” Harry exclaimed. 

“The two of you saved my life, and you, Harry, saved me from the dementors more than just that night in the forbidden forest. I owe you and Hermione a life debt, and I will repay that in whichever way I can,” Sirius said in a matter of fact tone.

“Sirius was just telling me all that comes with being a ward,” She said urging him to continue with his explanation.

“As my ward, Hermione will have the full protection from the Black family, and no-one within the family can harm her. She will have access to the trust fund vault, that is set up for all underage Black children, or wards. You can wear the Black family crest on your school robes if you so choose,” he addressed her, “but while wearing regular wizard robes the Black family crest must be on them with a W above it. This allows all to know that you are protected by my family,” He paused pursing his lips in contemplation.

“What about my parents,” Hermione cut in, “Do they have any say in this?” 

“When you left the letter for your Mother before you set off to Harry’s place it initiated a magical separation that many Muggle-born wizards and witches do if their parents are not so accepting of their children’s magical ability. Essentially, with that letter Hermione, you declared yourself, unknowingly, as an orphan and in doing so allowed me by the old laws to claim you as my ward. You will now appear under my name next to Harry’s on the family tree.” Sirius stood up, Harry looked confused and shot a glance at Hermione who shrugged, “This way,” Sirius beckoned as he led them to the family tree room. Hermione and Harry both followed.

Once arriving into the room shortly after Sirius, they filed behind him and followed his gaze to the tapestry. There just under Sirius’ name led two lines, one to Harry, stating his full name ‘Harry James Potter’ with the subtitle of ‘Godson and Heir of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell’ while the other line looking more vibrant color in contrast to Harry’s, was Hermione. Her name was annotated a bit differently, in color and writing, stating her name and a subtitle ‘Ward of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black’. 

“Wait,” Harry spoke suddenly glancing back at his name, “You made me your Heir?”

Hermione responded, “Harry, did you know that you’re a part of the Black blood line through your dad?” Pointing above his name where Harry's father and mother were printed, and above Harry's father was his mother, Dorea Black.

“Yes, Harry, and yes he is, Hermione,” Sirius answered. “Harry being a part of the bloodline made declaring him as the Heir possible. Otherwise it would fall into the Malfoy boy’s hands and we can’t have that happening now, can we?” He winked.

“Who is the Peverell house? Why haven’t I heard that name before?” Hermione asked, furrowing her brows flipping through her memory of all the books she has read in the past.

“The Peverell line being under Harry’s name is just as surprising to me as it is for the both of you, that name comes from the fairy tales of the Deathly Hallows.” With Hermione's face still set into contemplation she shook her head in defeat, “I can't recall where I've seen or heard of that still.”

“It's typically told to younger magical children as bedtime stories, I'm not surprised that you can't quite remember where you've heard it. You might have heard it in passing at the halls of Hogwarts by the other children,” Sirius explained, leading the teens out of the room and back towards the kitchen. “I’ll find you a copy if you'd like, it's just fairy tales though,” Sirius offered

“No. that's okay, Sirius, I'm sure there are proper books of blood lineage that would serve me better on this,” Hermione stated in a matter of fact, turning to Harry, “we should get one so that you can follow your bloodline, it's best to know where you come from in this war, even see who your cousins might be.” Harry nodded in agreement. 

“Do we not have anyone who works in the Ministry who is on our side and will listen to us instead of arresting you on sight?” Harry brought back up, wanting so badly for his godfather to be free from hiding. Sirius’s response was paused. They could hear a few pairs of footsteps in the hallway by the stairs, signifying more inhabitants of the manor were waking up and making their way into the kitchen. Harry, Hermione and Sirius entered the kitchen to see who had finally woken up. Tonks, Ron, and Ginny sat sleepily at the table, Kreacher the House-elf came in and placed empty plates in front of all the guests and tea. 

“Coffee,” Tonks' sleepy thick voice came across the table, her hair a muted pink. Her tea disappeared with a cup of coffee in its place, cream and sugar were added to the table thereafter. 

Hermione looked over at Harry, then at Sirius and then at Tonks. “Tonks is an Auror isn’t she? That’s part of the Ministry law enforcement. So, we have someone on our side,” She said hopefully. “I’m only a first year Auror,” Tonks grumbled into her coffee “I have no hold or say in any department, let alone my own,” She took a long sip, her hair slowly turning back to her usual pink spikes as the caffeine worked its magic on her.

Mrs. Weasley took this moment to levitate the breakfast she was making along the center of the table. Ron immediately woke up to food being placed in front of him and started stacking his plate full of sausage bacon fried bread and white eggs. Ginny looked on at him in disgust before neatly grabbing her choice of breakfast items. Harry, Hermione, and Sirius also joined in filling their plates with food. 

“No more political talk at the table, eat your breakfast you lot, while I get the twins down here to help with chores. Harry, Hermione, I know that you are here as Sirius guests but I’m sure the boys and Ginny would appreciate the extra hands cleaning the house up today.” The two looked over to Ron and Ginny and saw the grim faces they had and the small pleading nods for them to agree. Mrs. Weasley walked up the stairs before the duo could reply so they looked over to Sirius who shrugged and then nodded in agreement to the two youngest Weasley kids.

“Thanks mate,” Ron said, “It’s dreadful work, but it’ll be more enjoyable with you two helping out I’m sure.”

“What do these chores consist of?” Hermione asked warily.

“Oh, you know,” Ginny started “Just dusting, dusting absolutely everything in this house. We only managed to get the bedroom floor done yesterday, no thanks to the twins running off whenever they could to do Merlin knows what,” Her eyes rolled in annoyance. 

“Wonderful,” Harry said sarcastically, going for seconds, “When do we start?” 

“Whenevfer you phinisth your brefas,” Ron said with a mouthful of food. All three women at the table looked at him with disgust.

Harry nodded, they ate in mostly silence to not upset the matriarch with any conversation that may seem political and pushed their empty plates towards the center of the table for Kreacher to clean up. Harry looked to see if Hermione was done and they both got up from the table unintentionally signalling the rest of the party to do the same.

* * *

Atlas awoke feeling rested. Sitting up in the bed stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. He slipped his feet into his house shoes and grabbed his sleep robe from the foot of his bed making his way into the kitchen where Mipsy was diligently making breakfast. Before sitting down, he went to his study to grab some parchment and a quill to reply to Albus’ letter that was waiting for him at the dining table.

“Thank you, Mipsy, it looks delicious, as always.” He smiled at her. Sitting down and placing his parchment along with the letter aside, he began to eat.

As he ate, he contemplated his options out loud, “If I were to take the position, my theory could be put into play. These past few years of dedicating myself to these studies could prove to everyone that my theory is correct.” 

He sighed, “This position also means losing valuable time that I would need to finish my book. However, in between classes I could also test them out for this targeted audience and make adjustments as needed.”

Concluding that the pros were outweighing the cons, Atlas started working on a curriculum.

It was in the early afternoon that he had finished his final draft, breakfast long forgotten and unnoticed that his tea was refilled and kept warm as he worked away as usual. Upon finishing his acceptance letter along with attaching a copy of his curriculum he placed it on the table to take with him after changing into his robes. 

“What is Sir wishing for lunch?” Mipsy asked as he came back down to the kitchen.

“I will be grabbing lunch out of the house today, Mipsy. I have been sitting here for too long to not get some fresh air. Please have my response letter sent to the Headmaster of Hogwarts,” He pointed to the letter on the table. “I have shopping to do in preparation for my new job,” With that he once again made his way to Diagon Alley to gather extra supplies for his class.

Once arriving at the apparition point in Diagon Alley, Atlas set off to find a printing press. It was quite a difficult task to find a place that would print at a reasonable price due to the extra request that would be needed.

After his third attempt exiting Ink Blotts Printing Press, Atlas was sure he would have to find another wizarding community so that his books could be done before term started. With a slight slacking of his shoulders, marginally so that no passing person would notice. He walked down the open street and saw a slight shimmer of a shop sign out of the corner of his eye, just at the corner of the entrance of Knockturn Alley. A sign that sparkled and shimmered upside down and read ''The Quibbler ''. Through the window he could see quite a bizarre scene unfolding.

Within the shop a frantic man with much too messy hair, strange robes that could easily rival Dumbledore’s bustled about. As Atlas moved closer he noticed the windows were decorated with the words “The Quibbler NewsPaper Printing Press” a larger copy of the current front page dominating the window in front of him.

He briefly got a glimpse of what looked like a strange crude drawing of a creature that was a mixture of a Murlap and a doxie by its large ears and elongated tail. With only a slight hesitation Atlas went in. He was greeted by parchment flying past him. Blank ones zooming past his face and printed ones behind him layering themselves in order on the tables towards the store front.

“...Hello?” Atlas called out. The strange man looked utterly surprised that he had a customer.

“Why hello! Hello good sir! How may I help you?” His ink covered hands grasping a grey stained rag. 

“I was wondering if you do any private printing?” Atlas asked respectfully, hands clasped behind his back.

“I’m sure that I could; I’ve not many...not any one person has asked me to do so,” He spoke staring out into space.

“I need books created from my collection of studies.” 

“Oh quite fun, quite fun indeed. I see no substantial reason to refuse, how many are you wanting?”

I need to accommodate the 5th year students of Hogwarts. These books also need to have at least another 100 blank pages added so that more information can be added.”

“Easily done I say, less ink spent. 80 copies should suffice if you want every student to have one. Approximately 20 students reside in each house of each year leaving you with up to 40 students at one time if you have all the students take this class.”

“I will only be teaching the 5th year class, one house at a time, so perhaps 30 copies should suffice for now, and one master for myself.” Atlas decided. “How much are we looking price wise and expedited so that I may have them before term starts?”

“I’ve not done a private printing order before, perhaps we can come to a mutual agreement on the pricing?” The man suggested, as he went to the cashiers desk and pulled a piece of parchment out to work on the calculations. “Shall these be hard back?” looking up to see Atlas nod. “Wonderful, so perhaps…” The man started muttering to himself as he wrote some numbers down, scratching out what had looked like a mathematical miscount. 

“How does this look to you? The expedited price is listed as well,” Atlas took the parchment that was handed to him and closely looked at the expenses. Four Galleons and seven knuts for one book, multiply that by 31 books and you get just under 125 Galleons, with the expedited price of an extra 41 galleons would come to the conclusion of 166 galleons total price. Atlas nodded along the pricing, set the paper down and said, “I think Mr.-” 

“Oh yes! Yes! Where are my manners! I am Xenophilius Lovegood, Xeno for short,” Xeno said with high excited energy.

“Wonderful, Mr. Lovegood. I agree to these charges and see them fairly priced.” He shook his hand, signed the receipt and handed over a copy of his work that he wanted copied. Xeno opened the page and saw the name plain as day Lord Atlas Fawley and gawked at the man standing in front of him. 

“My sincerest apologies to you, Lord Fawley!'' He shrieked. “My manners have escaped me in the presence of house Nobility, how rude of me! I shall give you a discount immediately for my lack of recognition!” Xeno had gone to attempt to change the final pricing but Atlas had stopped him.

“No don’t!” Atlas hastily grabbed Xenos's writing arm. “Leave the price, you have done so honorably and without bias to my status, I will honor the price you have laid out in front of me. Not many shop tellers can do that and will choose to try and charge me more than the common folk just because they know that I have the money to spend. I accept your offer as it stands Mr. Lovegood, when will you have them ready?” 

“Hogwarts starts on the 1st day of September, I can have them done by the first of August.” 

“Excellent, would you perhaps be able to finish one copy beforehand so that I can make any corrections if need be?” Atlas asked

“Yes, yes! Of course, Sir. I shall start right away!” Xeno stood up taller than he had been, flicked his wand towards his printer and the current job seized. He then placed Atlas’ book gently on one end and a quill began writing on a piece of parchment quite quickly. Atlas nodded in approval and left the printing press with nothing more than a wave, to not disrupt the focused, escentric man at work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is a bit off, I'll have it corrected in the morning. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 6

“Well, where do we start?” Hermione asked Ron and Ginny as the quartet made their way up to the second floor, Harry trailing not far behind them. 

“Well,” Ginny started, glancing at Ron, “We’ve only finished one room, which will be yours Hermione, and only barely started in the room for Harry to actually be in. If we do that we all will have our own rooms and Sirius even said we could put out names on the doors!” 

“Mum doesn't like the idea much, especially since Fred and George made mention they were just going to stay here in the summer instead, so long as Sirius allows it. If you ask me I say they should get some quiet time at home for once.” Ron added.

Harry and Hermione gave each other doubtful looks. “If we were calling this place Headquarters I imagine many people would be in and out and possibly staying here too. It would be nice to not have to worry about finding someone in your bed one day.” Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

They all nodded their heads in agreement as they continued their trek to the room meant for Harry. “This shouldn't be too bad right? Sirius said that I could use magic here, is your mom letting you guys too?” Harry asked, pulling his wand out, with Hermione following.

“No,” Ron said gloomily, “It would make the cleaning so much easier, but she still thinks we're too young and we'll just get into too much trouble.”

“I bet Fred and George are using theirs though,” said Ginny. “I'm just trying not to get caught by mum. But I don't mind if you guys use yours, it'll be a lot of help”

“Yeah!” Agreed Ron. “The sooner we do this the sooner we can play some exploding snap!”

  
  


Molly, Remus and Tonks sat at the dining table enjoying their breakfast as they chose to. Remus was reading the Daily Prophet while sipping his morning tea and Tonks was still nursing her coffee and taking a few bites here and there of her breakfast as well. Molly on the other hand, sighed. It was a blessing that she had so many helping hands now that all her children were teenagers, but they were a boisterous bunch, and the quiet this morning was enough to allow her to relax. The only two patriarchs that were missing were Sirius and Arthur. Arthur had headed to work already, and Sirius was still upstairs.

“Good morning all! Got the kids cleaning already, Molly?” Sirius said loudly and cheerily as he walked through the door.

“Oh they did that themselves, strangely enough.” Molly said, pleased. “Who was I to stop them? It's nice to see them take initiative.”

Remus placed the paper down, and moved his plate to the center of the table too. “What is it about coffee that you prefer over tea, Nyphadora?”

Tonks’ eye narrowed into slits, “You'll be keen to remember that I don't want to be called that wolf boy.” She said while kicking Remus’s chair.” I’ll have you know, with a little bit of sugar and some cream it's fairly delicious, it also works much faster than tea. I prefer my tea at tea time only.”

Sirius had started digging into his meal, finishing it in a hurry. “I’ve got a brilliant idea Moony! Help me clear out the drawing room, would you come to Tonks? Who knows what dark spells are on all those items, I want them taken care of before the kids get into any of it.”

“Sure - Why not?” The two replied as they got up to follow Sirius”

The trio, Remus, Sirius and Tonks, had just finished fighting off the boggart, a small colony of Doxies and their nest. It was Tonks who found the jarvey. This overgrown ferret had made his home within the underside of the couch.

“Git!” The jarvey yelled.

“Oi! Boys! We've got a talking ferret here!” Tonks shouted.

“Don’t touch me cow!” The jarvey yelled again, dashing unpredictably, knocking over tables and lamps. Remus and Sirius were hot on his tail ,a conjured muzzle and another creature capture box ready to hold the creature. 

“This one has to be a juvenile, Remus grunted. “he's not nearly rude enough to be an adult.” 

“Shut your beef curtains you saggy cock!” The jarvey shouted, effectively slipping past the stunner that was sent at him, knocking over a standing lamp into the tarnished china hutch, breaking its glass windows.

The jarvey had just made two mistakes, insulting a werewolf and trying to dash past said werewolf. Remus snatched the jarvey up by its tail and Tonks stunned the beast before it could take a bite out of his arm. Sirius clapped the muzzle onto it and dropped him into the cage.

“Rude bugger.” Tonks huffed as Remus nodded in agreement.

“They really are just overgrown ferrets, they can talk, obviously, but can’t hold an actual conversation.” Remus stated. “Unfortunately they prefer to spew out rude language.” He placed the boxed jarvey with the other creatures that they'd caught. Tonks had started fixing the broken items around the room and Sirius started picking up the lamps, keeping an eye out for any other dens in the furniture.

“I’ve always hated this room.” He muttered. When he stood straight he found himself in front of the broken china hutch, he raised his wand to mend the glass but couldn't help but notice a silver locket secreted away inside a glinting emerald ‘S’ catching the dim light in the room. It stood out from the other items in the cabinet, it was newer than the other trinkets and dust had only started to blanket over with dust. While all the other dishes and items in the hutch were grey and tarnished this one gave off a slight glow. It was mesmerizing, something about it made Sirius want to hold it. He couldn’t quite get to it before Remus had him hanging upside down by the ankle. 

“Moony!” Sirius squaked. “You put me down!” Tonks also had her wand aimed at him as well.

“You were entranced Pads, and reaching for something.” He lowered Sirius down gently. “I could have just stunned you.” Remus said with a shrug.

Sirius tugged his shirt back in place and briefly glanced at the hutch. 

“There's a real dark artifact in there Moony… We need a way to get it out of here.” He pointed to it over his shoulder, fear evident in his voice. Remus and Tonks looked at each other and then at Sirius with worried faces. If Sirius, the least serious person in this room, was worried about something, then it was a really dangerous item that needed to be taken care of immediately. 

“Should we contact Dumbledore?” Remus asked. 

“I think that's the best option, Moony. He should at least know how to handle it properly to be taken to the ministry.” Sirius nodded, Tonks nodding her head in agreement as well.

Harry and Hermione used their wands to lift up the different heavy pieces of furniture around the room. Together Ron and Ginny hurriedly swept underneath them and Harry and Hermione in sync lowered the furniture. Once the larger items were moved back into place Harry and Hermione placed their wands into their pocket and grabbed some old rags to join in on the manual labor.

“Who’s room do you think this was?” Harry asked the others.

“Who knows.” Said Ron with a shrug, “probably someone evil, knowing those in the Black family.”

“The Black family was known to be highly sympathetic to Voldemort's cause.” Hermione said freezing in place. “We should probably be more careful cleaning these rooms, who knows what nasty curses could be here.”

“Bellatrix lived in this house I think.” Harry continued after a moment. “And Malfoy’s mum… And didn't Sirius mention once that he had a brother?”

Ron and Ginny both went pale, their freckles standing out more than usual.  As they realized that they could very well be in one of those childhood rooms, their cleaning slowed down considerably, handling the various knickknacks with the utmost care.

It had taken them until lunch time for the quartet, even with the help of magic, to finish cleaning the second floor bedrooms. Ron and Ginny both had a thick layer of dust covering parts of their faces hiding their freckles. Hermione and Harry’s hair looked even more bushy and unruly than ever. As they entered the kitchen they found Remus Tonks and Sirius looking much like the teens. 

With a raised eyebrow, Harry asked,“What happened to you lot?” 

Sirius Tonks and Remus took one look at the kids and immediately started laughing, Tonks’ hair cycled through various bright colors. The teens couldn't help but to join in, knowing they all looked like they had the worst time this morning.

Molly entered the kitchen to see what all the laughter was about and took a good look at everyone in the room. She placed her hands on her hips and demanded. 

“Not one of you will be eating until you clean up! That includes you three too!” pointing to the three adults. “ I will not have dust and who knows what else tampering with the food I'm making.” 

A mash of “yes mum” “and “yes ma’am” could be heard as all seven got up to wash.

Lunch was an uneventful occasion and the quartet continued to clean out the rooms on the second floor. It wasn't until just before dinner that they had finished and each of them had their own rooms to decorate and make their own. Harry and Hermione, using magic, were able to finish their rooms when Molly called the kids down for dinner. After washing up, again, they met at the dinner table and noticed more places set than what they counted at lunch. Fred and George were at the table already, shuffling through leafs of parchment and talking in hushed whispers.

“Boys, put that away,” Molly said as she eyed the parchment. “Or I’ll make them go away.” 

“Yes mum, “ The twins said. George grabbed the papers from Fred quickly and shoved them into his pocket. Both grimacing as the parchment crunched and wrinkled..

The rest of the adults entered shortly after still leaving three plates unattended.

“Are we expecting guests? “ Hermione inquired, looking at the empty seats suspiciously. Sirius took a look around the table, before answering:

“As you kids know, we have been referring to this location as Headquarters…” 

“-Sirius.” Sirius was cut off by Mollys warning tone. 

“They need to know, they will be here all summer Molly and this won't be the first time we have a meeting.” he huffed.

“As I was saying, this location is called Headquarters for a reason. We use this house as the safe house to hold meetings for the terrorist defence organization known as The Order of the Phoenix. This information must not be shared to anyone else.” he pointedly looked at the teens until each one of them nodded in understanding. “We have taken it upon ourselves to do what the ministry is currently failing to do and investigating Death Eater activities, and leads and foiling their plans so that we can save some lives… This group was created during the first war… Harry's parents were a part of it, along with every adult here, or their parents.” Molly had a very sour face about her as she finished bringing the rest of the dinner to the table, but no one touched it as Sirius continued to explain. “A few of your teachers are members too. We have meetings often, and now that you all are here we will be having them after you all go to bed.”

“Shouldn't we be a part of these too?” Asked Harry. “I am the one who has faced Voldemort in person three times now, and survived. Which I wouldn't have been able to do without Hermione's wit and Rons support.”

“Absolutely not!” Molly shouted as she slammed her hands down on the table, plates jumping and clattering with the force of the impact. “You are too young!”

“Too young!” Hermione raised her voice, her fists clenched. “Too young…” she said again in disbelief. “Harry was eleven years old when he saved the ENTIRE school from Voldemort reaching immortality through the Philosopher's stone, that was hidden on the third floor, protected by a mediocre defence system that  _ THREE _ ELEVEN YEAR OLDS could bypass with only halting difficulty!” 

“That was because you recognized the Devil’s Snare.” Ron said.

Hermione turned her fired eyes on Ron “And Harry was able to catch the key on a broom while being attacked by other flying keys, and you were able to defeat a chess game that was meant to maim!” Hermione turned back to Molly still fuming “ That was our first year alone, and we’re ‘too young’? Ha!” Hermione turned up her nose in a manner that was unlike her.

“Do I need to tell you how our second year went, I'm sure you can remember how that turned out.” She looked over to Ginny, who also had fire in her eyes. 

“You should never have been put in that position!” Molly argued back.

“No we shouldn't have.” Harry cut sharply before Hermione could retort. He gave her a cautious look. “But we were, and when we asked for help from the adults we were brushed away because we were ‘too young’ and we should not be bothered by it. The thing is Mrs. Weasley, Voldemort is back. And we are going to end up in that position if we or you like it or not. In order for us to survive, in order for us to be prepared, we need to know what is happening. We cannot be left in the dark anymore or one of us, maybe even all of us will die, because we were ‘too young’ to be kept in the loop!” He threw his hands in the air. 

“The point of the matter Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione took another turn, “Is that our luck is going to run out. We all know that Voldemort is out for Harry for one reason or another, and we know that being his friend means we are targets as well... The least the  _ adults _ can do to  _ apologize,  _ is to allow us into this Order that you have, since we have already been on the front lines, fighting. _ ” _

Ron wouldn't meet his mother's eyes, and Ginny was glaring at her. Harry looked over to Sirius and he had a proud smile forming on his lips and Remus looked contemplative towards Harry and Hermione. Harry dismissed the strangeness of his look where a rather comforting voice filled the air around them.

“Indeed, you are right Ms. Granger.” Nine heads snapped around at the new voice. “It is the least that we can do to apologize for our lack of action to ensure your safety, to the best of everyone's abilities, including your own.” Dumbledore had walked into the room and found a seat at the table. Scooping food onto his plate. “This looks delicious Molly,” 

“You have made a very valid point, one that has been dismissed too many times, I will bring it to the Order tonight, and I am sure that we can make arrangements for you to be in the Know.  "But understand, that there will be times, more often than not until you are older, that we will ask you to leave the room. ” he held his hands up to stall their objections. “Older in your magical maturity. There are many gruesome details in the reports and intel, some too sensitive to share with even the majority of the order who are adults as they too are required to leave.”

“What if we feel like something is being kept from us, a piece of information that ultimately forces us to go behind your back to investigate ourselves?” Harry asked his face devoid of emotion.

“Then I will do my best to give you all the information that I can without jeopardizing any ongoing missions.” Dumbledore answered, the signature twinkle in his eye missing. Harry looked around at his friends locking eyes with each one, showing that their thoughts also mattered in this debate as well. He received a nod from each of them before verbal accepting the offer. 

“We accept.”

Molly was furious, sat down in a huff and started putting food on her plate angrily. Everyone else at the table followed suit. Professor McGonagall came in not too long after, sparking joy and excitement from the Gryffindors. “I'm not sure I have ever seen a student, multiple at that, so happy to see me outside of term.” She said a small smirk gracing her lips. The table laughed and all fell into a comfortable level of conversation.

Once dinner was finished, the teens left the kitchen as the adults gathered around and prepared for their meeting.

“You guys wanna listen in on the meeting?” Fred asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“And how do you expect to do that?” Ron said skeptically, twisting his face in confusion. Ginny mirroring Ron’s face.

“With these.” George pulled out a bundle of tangled brown noodles from his pocket. Ron's face soured.

“What is that?” Hermione asked in disgust.

“Children.” Fred started.

“We would like to introduce you.” George continued

“Our first working prototype of...” Fred looked over to George who had a large grin that matched his brothers.

“Extendable ears!” They exclaimed together, hardly being able to keep their voice down. As George untangled the bundle the teens could see very life like ears attached to the brown noodles. 

“Ugh.” Ginny squirmed, “please tell me those are not real ears.”

“Of course not dear sister.” Fred said smoothly.

“Or maybe they are…” George countered with a toothy grin.

“I’ll pass guys.” Harry said, sharing a knowing look with Hermione, “We did a lot today and I think I'm going to go enjoy a room that I can really call my own. Good night.” He waved and left the group.

“But-but what if they have something to say that we should know about?” Ron argued trying to convince Harry to stay. 

Hermione crossed her arms.“Dumbledore said he would talk with the Order. Why jeopardize the argument I had with your mum, Ron? By showing her she’s right to think of us as children because we act like them by trying to listen in on a meeting that doesn’t involve us yet? A bit contradicting, don't you think?” She turned to follow Harry through the hallway.

“ I won't be caught in your shenanigans, there is much too much at risk to try to be nosy and find out what is happening tonight when we can be in the know for the rest of our time here.” She crossed her arms. “You do whatever you want Ron, but there are always consequences.” She waved her hand once more and covered her yawn with the other as she made her way over to her room. 

She didn't notice it until now, which was uncommon for Hermione, that her door also held the Black Family crest with the words WARD elegantly written underneath it. She got ready for bed and made a mental note to talk to Harry tomorrow about getting into the Wardrobe to find a way to set Sirius free.


	7. Chapter 7

##  Chapter 7

Hermione laid in her bed eyes wide open listening vigilantly for any noise or sign that the adults were still awake. She had lain in bed wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, but she was a scholar through and through, and a problem solver at that. Clearing Sirius’ name was a top priority, for herself and Harry. The only way she could see that happening without being bothered or missed by anyone else would be to go into the wardrobe after everyone had gone to bed.

A few moments had passed since she heard anything from down the hall, and after waiting another thirty seconds she climbed out of bed to slowly open her door to take a peek. Her room was, unfortunately, not positioned in a way for her to see the kitchen door. She made her way to the stair railing and peaked over, she could still see light filtering through the bottom of the door, but she couldn't hear or see anymore in there moving around. 

Keeping as quiet as she could in the old house, she made her way to Harry's room, and let herself in.

“Anyone still awake?” A hushed voice tickled her ear. Hermione jumped and slapped her hand across her mouth to stop herself from screaming in fright. 

“Harry!” She whispered angrily to him. “Don’t sneak up behind me like that!”

“Sorry,” He said sheepishly. “Come on, we should probably try to get through some books before morning.” He and Hermione both walked to the wardrobe, Harry assisted Hermione in climbing down and waited for the all clear to come down too.

“Where do we start?” Harry asked, as he looked at the many shelves of books.

Hermione had already started walking down one isle, gently brushing her fingers across the spines of the books. “First I need to see how these books are organized, by author or by subject,” she stopped to read the books above her head. “Oh, I had hoped by subject, that would be much easier,” she then turned and returned to Harry’s side.

“There  _ has _ to be something in here that can help Sirius, at least a guide on how to move forward.” Hermione pondered.

“What exactly should we be looking for?” he asked, moving to the nearest bookshelf, hoping a title would pop out to him.

She had moved to the other side of the nearest bookshelf.“Anything that has to do with lordship, or geneology, or, I don't even know, the law even. I don't even know if any of these books will be relevant to our time.” she sighed in defeat.

“I dont think I'm going to find anything on this shelf, it looks like it's just spell books, and some titles I can’t even read… I think this one is.... Goblin,” he said furrowing his brows.

“What makes you think that, Harry?” she peered over.

“Whatever this title is, it looks angry.” Rearing his head back unsure if he should touch it, memories of the cursed books from hogwarts restricted section briefly cross his mind.

“Great description Harry, for all you know, it could be Cyrillic.” she said, with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione was searching the shelves in the row behind Harry's now, she had already grabbed an armful of books before she called Harry over to help. 

They searched in silence after that, Hermione doing most of the title grabs and Harry being the muscle, setting up neat piles by the loveset that was placed facing the large library.

Some time had passed when Hermione spoke again.“Harry, didn’t you mention that your aunt had this wardrobe in the attic? Did she know it was magical?” Plucking books off of the shelves with titles of hierarchy and genealogy.

“It's been in the attic for as long as I can remember. I remember when I was younger aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon would get into arguments about what to do with it. My aunt always won though. Some nights, when I was in the cupboard ,I could overhear them arguing about it, Aunt Petunia always seemed to win because it came from her mother's house, and other times it was because ‘she said so’.” He shrugged, Hermione placed another book in his arms to hold, he read the title  _ Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy _ . 

“If she knew it was magic she never said, but I doubt she'd give it to me if she had known.”

Hermione hummed grabbing a small spined book, reading

_ Secrets of the Darkest Art _

Curious she looked at Harry, who had made another trip to drop off for more books. She flipped it open to a random page and came to a ritual

_ Before beginning the Rite of Unguk’tar prepare the circle. Inscribe the runes and circle using the blood of the unborn mixed with the salt.  _

_ ‘What?'  _ Hermione thought and looked up to look at Harry. He was busy righting the stack of books he just toppled over.

_ At each of the four cardinal points, place the sacrifices, bind their knees, and ankles, suspend their arms upwards, make sure they are facing toward the center of the circle. Their lifeblood will feed the rite. _

_ The vitreous fluid from nine virgins, taken under the light of a new moon will prepare the athame, it must be sharp as the cuts must be deep, quick, and clean.  _

_ In the South you must open the rite, begin to inscribe the required rune into the skin of the sacrifices, use their blood to anchor the circle within our dimension. Do not place the runes too deep in the flesh, you will need clean bones. With every rune, speak these words aloud: _

_ fui quod es, eris quod sum _

_ They will scream as the runes activate. Do not hurry. One rune at a time. _

She slammed the book shut, hands shaking, startling Harry in the process. “Sorry” she mumbled with a shaky breath. Placing the book gingerly back on the shelf where she had found it and kept moving forward. Harry joined her soon after, looking at the shelf quizzically wondering which book caused such a negative reaction, but no title jumped out at him.

“You alright?” He noted her pale face and shaky hands.

Hermione cleared her throat “Yes fine, some books here are just very old, and have old magic in them.” She shook her head, some of her hair falling from her messy bun. “Let's keep moving and then maybe start going through what we have. Maybe we should set an alarm too, so we can get some sleep in tonight?”

Harry nodded, “ Sounds like a plan to me.”

Hermioned had grabbed a couple more titles and they both made their way back to the couch. Harry picked up  _ Heraldry: Sacred 28 Genealogy Coat of Arms  _ doubting its usefulness but if they could find allies or cousins who were not sworn to the Dark Lord that could be enough to help a little bit.

Hermione settled down with a large tome,  _ The Rule of Magical Law;  _ it was dated in the year 984. She was unsure if any of these laws would hold any merit, but any knowledge was good enough to know about when it came to helping Sirius. And, on a small selfish note, Hermione had to have this information, she needed to know if the magical world was just resistant to progression or if it was set to be that way from the beginning.

After taking many notes on parchment paper Hermione yawned, followed by Harry.

“Maybe we should head back up Harry, I think we’ve picked the right books to go through” She closed the book, not before noting the page she was on last. “ I’ll have to cross reference what I've found in this book with something more up to date.”

“I bet the library here would have something,” Harry suggested, stretching his arms above his head, lifting his shirt to rise just above his waistband causing Hermione to look away quickly.

Her face still a little flush, “I think that's a good idea.”

They both made it through the chute and said good night to each other. Harry fell asleep quite quickly while Hermione lay in bed, nervous of the butterflies in her belly she had just experienced from seeing Harry’s bare waistline.

* * *

23 July 1995

Atlas sat in his study with his collection of spell books, working on the next few spells on his list. His goal was to challenge the notion of “light” and “dark” spells. He wanted to prove that any spell, or charm, when improperly used, could be done with the intent of harm which would then be considered dark.

_ Rictusempra,  _

_ The tickling charm causes the target to buckle with laughter, weakening their dueling capabilities. This charm, although fun for the younger generation to prank their friends, could be used in a life or death situation. Casting this spell on an opponent would render them unable to recognize, and defend against, any oncoming danger. _

_ Ideally, this charm will never be used in such a way. An irresponsible user of this charm could cause permanent damage to their victim by allowing the charm to hold until the victim could no longer breath, thus removing oxygen from the brain and potentially causing permanent brain damage. _

_ Chapter 10: The Unfavorable Combinations _

_ A spell or charm can be useful on their own, just as they were designed. A skilled duelist will know that a quick succession of spells, cast rapidly one after the other, is far more difficult to defend against or counter. For instance, a caster may want to detain their enemy and render them unable to perform magic with their wand but not stun them. Using the next three spells in combination would attain that: Incarcerous, reducio and duro. _

_ Incarcerous, _

_ a spell that conjures thick ropes or thin cords from the tip of the wand, that bind whatever the caster is pointing their wand at. _

_ Reducio, _

_ is a charm that causes an object to shrink.  _

_ Duro, _

_ a charm that turns an object to stone. _

_ On their own, these spells and charms are simple minded and harmless. A skilled duelist could cast them in succession and, provided they land; you will have bound your opponent, hand and foot, and tightened ropes. Place the duro charm on the tightened ropes, turning them to stone, and now it is impossible for your opponent to escape.  _

Closing the book, Atlas leaned back into his chair and kicked his legs out unceremoniously. A gentle pop filled his study and he laily rolled his head into that direction.

“Have I been here all day again Mipsy?”

“Yes sir, Mipsy came to fetch yous,”

“Hmm yes,” rolling his head back to look at his book, he could feel the tension in his upper back from being hunched over for so long. “I should probably call it a day then, do I have anything important to do that I've forgotten?”

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth arms crossed in Harry’s room.”In order for this to happen someone from the black family is going to have to initiate it Harry,” stopping to look at him “Someone of Black blood, someone smart enough to know the laws and someone that would be willing to help you for you and no personal gain.”

Harry snorted “lovely.” He shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. “How are we going to find someone who would stick up for Sirius, isn't his whole family either dead imprisoned or removed from the family?” 

Hermione pursed her lips. “Well… there’s..”

Harry stood fast. “You can’t be serious, Hermione, Narcissa is a Malfoy! She’ll take that personal gain completely and Bellatrix isn't even an option”

She glared at him. “ I was actually thinking of Andromeda, she-”

Harry cut in. “Legally removed from the family Hermione, she has no say in family matters.”

Hermione frowned, brows furrowed. “I wonder…” She hurriedly left the bedroom leaving Harry confused but he followed.

Harry followed behind and found Hermione casually leaning on the chair in the kitchen waiting for the adults to finish their discussion. “Sirius, do you have a book with your family lineage? I had been reading this book, in the muggle world” she waved her hand in a forth motion. “I just wanted to compare the similarities of the wizarding world.”

Sirius smiled largely at her, “I’ve got something better than a book Hermione, follow me.”

Sirius led the teens into a room that was no larger than a typical bedroom. There was only one chair in the middle of the room, the carpet was a mossy green that Harry wasn't sure if it was carpet or actually moss and the walls were covered in branches.

_ The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as far as Harry could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black 'Toujours pur'.** _

Sirius stood in front of the chair with his arms out wide, a mad smile on his face as he watched Hermione take in the room with wide eyes. “I call this room the Green room, goes well with how I feel about every name on this wall except for a few.”

She was struck at the detailed record of the Black family. “This is incredible! How far back does it go?” She could hardly take her eyes off of the tree finding Sirius, and another boy's small portrait named Regulus.

“To the beginning as far as I know, at least when someone cared enough to start recording the lineage.”

Hermione was fascinated, following the line from the first Black patriarch down the lines and finding Sirius’ name multiple times. She did notice the incredible amount of inbreeding. She had discussed the complications that came with inbreeding with Sirius, and Sirius had a great laugh at the stories that had been passed down to him. He also pointed out that, after one of the children was born with one less finger they stopped marrying close relatives. 

As Hermione and Sirius were discussing the roles the family had, Harry found a name, all the way at the bottom, slightly faded but not burnt.

“Atlas Fawley-Black?” He whispered. According to the tapestry, he was still alive, and his father was not scorched off of the wall. Harry followed his line to the top, and did not see a single scorch mark to indicate that his specific line had been removed from the family.

“Who’s Atlas?” He asked louder, cutting the conversation that was happening near him. Sirius looked confused, and Hermione was intrigued.

“Here,” He pointed, “on the bottom, it doesn't look scorched, just dirty, is he a Voldemort supporter?” 

“I'm not sure,” Sirius took a closer look, “Would you look at that, old Alfred had a son. I don't think he would be. My uncle Alfred was not a supporter at all, he’s actually the one who gave me money to leave to live with your dad Harry.” Sirius paused for a beat. “I’ll send him an owl, see if he’s near or far, or friendly.” He turned with furrowed brows and headed for the door, “The library is on the third floor Hermione, if you want what we talked about in writing, most of the book should be safe… take Harry with you just in case.” 

Hermione beamed and could hardly contain her bouncing excitement, and grabbed Harry's hand and ran up the stairs.

* * *

** _ information gathered from the Harry Potter wiki online database. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well, I ended up sitting on this chapter for months to come to the realization that it only needed the last 3 paragraphs before I could call it done. I wanted to put more into it, but honestly getting the next chapter to make sense, this is where it needed to stop.  
> As always hope you enjoyed and let me know how you liked or disliked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2-5 are being looked over once more, to find the errors that have been made. Chapters 6/7/8 are being worked on currently.
> 
> Let me know how much you like/hate this :D


End file.
